


Drinny Kissed

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: It is a Drinny fanart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Drinny Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinnySue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/gifts).



> This is my paid comission.I did't attend this whole drawing process.I didn't bought the whole right.So this fanart belong to me and 陈川儿Andrew both.If you want to repost it.Please credit my name&the artist name if you want to repost.No Commerical used.Only for fandom commuication.Draw by artist：陈川儿Andrew（Who only have LOFTER/Weibo）  
> 这是我的付费约稿。没有买断版权，因此版权属于我和原作者 @陈川儿Andrew（微博/LOFTER同名）。禁止商用。

  


感谢[@陈川儿Andrew](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1276104513) 太太约稿的德金！

Thank to 陈川儿Andrew for Draw this Drinny Fanart

This is my Drinny comission！I asked an artist in our Chinese HP Fandom to draw this fanart. Thank him for taking my comission！I have asked him could I post this in foreign social media. He agreed it. So I could share my comission to you all Drinny shipper.


End file.
